The present technology relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, and a program, and more particularly to a reception apparatus for, a reception method for, and a program for shortening the time relating to processing when receiving and processing multiple segments.
Broadcasting reception apparatuses have been used that are capable of receiving program broadcasting such as terrestrial digital broadcasting, cable television broadcasting, or satellite broadcasting. Furthermore, mobile multimedia broadcasting also has been started that is a type of integrated services digital broadcasting for terrestrial multimedia broadcasting (ISDB-Tmm).
In the ISDB-Tmm, a frequency band (VHF band from 207.5 MHz to 222 MHz) that is allocated to the terrestrial multimedia broadcasting is configured from 33 segments. At this time, signals in the 33 segments are connected and are transmitted, as segment-connected transmission signals, by a broadcasting transmission station without the 33 segments being separated from one another by a guard band.
Furthermore, arranged within the 33 segments are two super segments in a 13-segment format called a type-A super segment and super segments in a one-segment format called a type-B super segment (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-156162).